FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a tool for use in checking and filing the end gap of piston rings. The tool includes a cylindrical member having a shoulder adjacent one end thereof which will receive and seat a piston ring and position it at a predetermined depth below the deck of a bore in order to determine the end gap between the adjacent ends of a piston ring with the shoulder on the tool providing for accurate position of the piston ring at a given depth throughout the 360.degree. circle of the piston ring. The tool includes a groove or channel formed therein by which the end gap can be filed to increase the end gap to the desired dimension. The tool enables the ring to be positioned in the cylinder and the end gap measured and the tool then is used to hold the ring when filing the ends. The slot or groove in the tool provides a guide for the file when filing the end gap.